


Lab Partners

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny/Aiden // partners in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixlettrsodapop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/gifts).



"Ah, yes," Danny hears just before a heavy arm drops onto his shoulder. "Now I won’t have to do shit for this class. You do all the work and I get to watch." Danny’s grip tightens on his pen and he suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Warm breath ghosts over his ear as Aiden says, "You know how much I love to watch you work."

Danny shakes his head and rolls his shoulders, causing Aiden’s arm to drop. “No, you owe me from last time. Either you’re going to help me like a good little boy or I’m cutting you off.” The Hawaiian boy rounds the table to pull the microscope towards him, leaning in to the other boy with a harsh whisper of “Ethan, too.”

The angry pout on Aiden’s face makes Danny chuckle as he taps his pen against the microscope. “Now, stop pouting and tell me what you see, oh one with the superior eyesight."


End file.
